


Play Harder

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Lesbians, Quidditch, Sapphic, Sports, Wizard Sports, Women Loving Women, couples, happiness, mild crack, pure fluff, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: It’s Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw in the latest Quidditch Match and Ginny is comforted by Luna before the big game, complete with Luna’s adorable lion head freshly made to make her look adorable…





	Play Harder

Ginny walked into the Great Hall feeling fired up and ready to conquer the day. She had her jumper on and it snuggled around her flamboyant and tomboyish frame perfectly in the early March cold. Gloves in hand and hair tied in a neat and professional bun she wandered to the forefront of the Gryffindor house table. Spotting Harry and Ron gathered with her twin brothers Fred and George she felt better about herself despite the puking she’s done the night before. There was Hermione Granger too, still arm in arm with Fleur, who was in turn still on detachment from Beauxbatons while Madame Maxime visited Professor Dumbledore.

“Ginny! Good morning!” Fleur and Hermione both called from the highest arcs of the table, not even touching their lunch. Harry caught Ginny’s eye and smiled at her.

“Hermione, Harry,” Ginny greeted the pair before gawking at her brother Ronald across the table. “What’s the matter with you?” She asked, puzzled (and a little irked) by his glum and dead looking expression.

He looked as if he’d vomited a toad that had once been their Great Aunt Tessie.

“Ronald, it appears had too much to drink at our little celebration last night,” Hermione began, smiling and sounding not the smallest part patronising given Ron’s grim condition. His tongue was fondling his lips and his cheeks looked like deflated toadstools used for potions. Ron looked as if he needed a potion right about now.

“And then after using a well-health spell told to him by Fred and George…” Harry continued, smiling in his ‘I-told-you-so’ kind of way at the twins who were grinning like Cheshire pussycats down the table a little. Ginny eyed her brothers, laughing a little with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. It was then, looking down the table, that Ginny found a rather unruly but lovely and hilarious sight coming at her position along the Gryffindor congregation from the Entrance Hall.

It was Luna, dressed in her usual blue and bronze Ravenclaw colours, with the exception of a lovingly crafted and enchanted lion head and mane around her face. It was patchwork, sewn and spelt together with enchanted magic and quaint charms to make it so fluffy, flocked and the eye atop it so lifelike. They were even moving little by little as the platinum blonde smiled toothily at Ginny, hands at her front and fidgeting fingers in her shyness. “Luna!” Ginny exclaimed, at which point, Harry and Hermione both followed up, chuckling, even Ron looked a little better as he noticed the patch worked and enchanted lion head (its eyes were moving and snout expressive) coming to sit next to Luna.

Sitting, the Ravenclaw member of the Order of the Phoenix pecked Ginny on the cheek with luscious lips, breathing slightly her way as they instantly held hands. Ginny’s touch was warm and fulfilling, soothing Luna as she nestled closer. Fleur cooed in Hermione’s ear seeing them act so adorably just before Ginny would take to the Quidditch pitch.

“You look just like Simba, Luna,” Hermione told her, earning instant confusing looks from all the Weasleys and Luna herself. It struck the Muggle-born witch right away that she was making a reference that only Harry and possibly Seamus would understand who someone like Simba would be. Hermione blushed as even Fleur was confused but gave her hand a loving squeeze.

“Who, sorry? Who’s Simba, Hermione? Is that someone famous known among Muggles?” Luna asked, jumping to Muggles given the looks on everyone’s faces apart from Hermione and Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and vice versa, rather speechless and wondering how to explain something as mundane to a wizard as The Lion King, when moving pictures were the norm.

In the end, they settled to simply deflect the subject. “Ron, did you even attempt to make any sort of potion this morning to cure your stomach issues?” Hermione asked, spreading a plentiful helping of marmalade over two slices of bread. She assembled a turkey sandwich and pushed it Ron’s way with a bushel of grapes to assist. “You should eat now if you haven’t, which I know you haven’t,” she groaned at him.

Ron moaned in a sickly tone at the mere sight of the sandwich and the grapes made his green outlook turn to purple to match them. He looked at Harry, search for sympathy and a solution but the boy with the lightning bolt on his forehead simply shrugged, nothing at hand.

“Try this…” Luna chimed like a soft breeze next to Ginny, pulling out her wand.

“Wait… Luna,” Ron mumbled, but she waved her wand with the flick of her wrist at him.

“Ellagora!” Luna charmed, a small wisp coming from the tip of her lovely wand and taking over Ron. Before no time at all his expression had improved and he looked perfectly well, pink/cheeked and cheery as his standard daft self. The spell was perfect for him.

He smiled at her, and Ginny. “Bloody hell, thanks, Luna,” Ron sighed softly, directly before falling over forward and planting his face firmly into the wood of the table, completely knocked out.

“What did you charm him with, Luna?” Ginny asked incredulously as the twins chuckled more. In fact, a lot of people were chuckling, including Draco Malfoy a few feet away.

He sauntered closer. “Well done, Lunadweeb, takes care of him already so I don’t have to,” Draco griped, looking smug and as unflattering as ever, massaging a perfectly curved lime green Granny Smith apple in his hand before chomping down on it and biting it down to say. Harry, rather seething, and wondering why Draco had developed an obsession with green apples, stood up and gingerly took his wand from his pocket.

“I’d piss off if I were you, Malfoy…” Harry threatened.

Ginny’s hand darted for his sleeve with the other holding Luna’s hand in her lap under the table. A silent ‘Harry, don’t do anything rash… again.’

Draco hesitated, chewing the apple in Harry’s face but not saying anything. Perhaps he was hiding fear or weakness but acted as if the boy who lived was not worth his time. Even after everything.

“Attention students! Lunchtime is ending, would Gryffindor Quidditch Team members please proceed to the pitch for today’s match against Ravenclaw…” Minerva McGonagall called through her wand and the voice amplification charm.

“Come on, Potter, we’ve got a game to win,” Ginny called to him, leaping up while kissing Luna. Hermione missed Fleur as they stood and Fred and George butted heads between handshakes as they got ready, the best beaters in the school. All in all, Gryffindor had the best Seeker in Harry, the best player in Ginny and the best beaters in Fred and George. Ravenclaw didn’t stand a chance.

Ginny pulled her broom head up rather violently, tugging on it tightly to shift her flight path upward, the quaffle nestled securely in the crook of her arm. The flash of a lion’s head crossed her eye. Luna. She’d win for Luna, thank her for cheering for Gryffindor rather than her own house. Such a loyal girl, so flattering and lovely. Ginny adored her.

A Ravenclaw player swiped for her across the pitch. She pressed her weight to the left side of the broom and spun around to dodge him, performing a splendid corkscrew. The g-force was light and only helped make her smile with adrenaline and ecstasy. The game was electric. She zipped for the highest goal, the keeper with eyes like an eagle, the bird of his house, eyeing her from the circle but Ginny remained determined to put the ball through it. A bludger crossed her path as she soared to the goals, but Fred was on her like a ravenous animal, waving his beater and swatting the flying orb away from her.

Ginny crossed up, flying almost at the speed of sound to the goal. She reached it rapidly, swiping around the goals and tossing the quaffle past the goalie. He tried to save the ball but failed, he flew too far forward and tipped over in his momentum. The quaffle soared through the hoop and the chime dinged to signal another scored point.

“Another goal by the exceptional Ginny Weasley! That puts Gryffindor ahead seventy to forty,” the announcer, Colin called from the Teacher’s box. Gryffindor was now securely in the lead. Ginny, wrapping around from her goal, saw another red cloak zooming across the pitch, on the fastest broom she had seen. It had to be Harry on his Firebolt.

It took seconds before he slowed down.

“Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!” Colin cried out as Harry performed a small backflip on his broomstick, showing off his balancing and flying skills. She smiled, excited and then spotted the lion-headed cutie in the crown in the red, gold and blue and bronze. The mane of red and yellow faux fur stood out in the middle of dark and brunette hair between Neville and Hermione, as well as Fleur (she’d wanted to see a Hogwarts Quidditch Match) in the crowd.

Ginny gripped the head of her broomstick hard and pushed it to the side, kicking up some momentum from the plume and soaring into the Gryffindor audience. She swooped low and hard and covered her mouth, looking to Luna and thinking of her really hard. “Levicorpus,” Ginny muttered, forcing Luna’s body up into the air. As she hovered a little, Ginny flew in, grabbing her body and pulling her onto the broom with her.

They were sitting together on the broomstick, flying away from the pitch towards the castle, Ginny would deal with the consequences later, but she held Luna closely, chuckling a little at the goofy lion head she was still wearing. Luna looked so wonderful and enchanting, adorable. She kissed Luna sweetly, holding her waist with a free arm while still holding the broom steady en route back to Hogwarts. Luna was smiling, like the enchanted creature, Ginny thought she was.

“Thanks for cheering for me to today, it meant a lot, especially against Ravenclaw…” She spoke softly, the wind wisping at her bright orange hair. Luna smiled all the more.

Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny’s shoulder and planted her lips on hers once more, kissing her so sweetly.

“I’ll always cheer for you... Always,” Luna peeped, kissing Ginny back as they flew. She liked being up in the air, especially with Ginny.


End file.
